


Off The Broken Path

by Eustacia Vye (eustaciavye)



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-30
Updated: 2010-08-30
Packaged: 2017-10-11 08:53:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/110614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eustaciavye/pseuds/Eustacia%20Vye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ariadne considered herself a fairly brave and adventurous person. Who else would try to manage both Arthur and Eames, after all? There are plenty of things she had tried with them, but there was still one thing she was curious about.</p><p>For the inception_kink meme prompt: <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/inception_kink/7339.html?thread=11497387#t11497387">Established 3-way relationship. Ariadne wants to sleep with a woman but would never cheat on Arthur and Eames. Eames decides to indulge her fantasy - Arthur is delighted.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Off The Broken Path

Ariadne considered herself a fairly brave and adventurous person. Who else would try to manage both Arthur and Eames, after all? There are plenty of things she had tried with them, but there was still one thing she was curious about. Ariadne wanted to try sleeping with a woman. She'd never done it before, and was curious about it. She had kissed a woman while drunk in a club and on a dare. It hadn't done very much for her at the time, but she had been drunk and not really into the woman anyway. Maybe she had a type of woman she would actually find attractive. It was kind of a moot point; she was more than satisfied with her men, and she would never jeopardize their relationship for something like curiosity. It was more like a fantasy that she had now, a "how do I top _this?"_ kind of feeling than truly needing it.

"You're thinking too hard again," Eames told her playfully as she daydreamed. He nipped her earlobe with his teeth and slid his hands down her arms. "It looks like a good kind of thought, though. Care to share?"

Ariadne shook her head, aware that a low flush was in her cheeks. Stupid pale complexion. She desperately snatched up a pencil from the desk in front of her. "I should probably work on my sketches..."

"We've plenty of time for that," Arthur said, not even looking up from the mess of file folders, photographs and charts he had in front of him. "If you want to play with Eames for a bit, go right ahead. I can join you in a minute."

The flush deepened a bit. "It wasn't that..."

"Now I'm intrigued," Eames laughed in her ear. "What naughty, naughty things are you thinking about, my lovely Ariadne?"

Might as well... "What does it feel like to fuck a woman?" she asked abruptly. She almost regretted it when Arthur looked up from his work and Eames seemed to hold himself really still behind her. "You know what? Never mind..."

Eames moved to a chair across from her. "No, no, no. That's a serious question, love. It deserves a proper answer."

"Spare us the gory conquest details," Arthur deadpanned.

Eames tossed one of Ariadne's pencils at Arthur's head. "Shut it, you. Our girl has a question that needs to be considered."

"It's not a serious question..." Ariadne protested, shaking her head. "I'm not unhappy with how things are between us."

"Of course not, love," Eames replied with rolled eyes. Arthur had snorted in response to that statement. "But it's obvious us blokes adore your company. So of course you'd be curious."

"It's not the first time I've wondered about it," Ariadne admitted with a sigh. "Even before we hooked up."

The grin on Eames' face was absolutely delighted. "Really now? That is delightful." He laughed at Ariadne's incredulous stare. "I say we should indulge in this little fantasy you have."

She looked from Eames to Arthur, who had a contemplative look on his face. "This has definite possibilities," Arthur said, nodding after a moment.

"We don't need a fourth..." Ariadne began.

Eames snorted. "What do you take me for, love? We have a PASIV, you know."

Ariadne blinked in surprise and looked between her two lovers. "You don't mind, then?"

Arthur closed the folder he was looking at and went to stand in front of her. "Ari, have we ever said no to things you wanted to try?" She mutely shook her head. He lifted her up and out of her seat to give her a kiss. "I know you don't want to look elsewhere. Don't be nervous that we'd misunderstand that."

She gave him a bonesearing kiss in gratitude. "Good, because it's not that."

Eames came up beside them and threw his arms around them. "Now that it's all settled, I say we get this started." His grin was sensuously playful. "I can't wait."

In the dream, the bedroom looked remarkably similar to the one they shared. It was a king sized bed with decadent 800 thread count sheets and cashmere blankets. Those had been at Arthur's insistence, though Eames never complained or made fun of his taste. Ariadne liked rolling around in the sheets naked, which both men heartily approved of. She stretched out on the soft sheets, feeling the familiar sensation across her skin. Arthur was beside her, smiling down at her as he usually did. A woman with dirty blonde hair walked into the bedroom. Though she had full hips and lush curves, somehow Ariadne could tell that it was still Eames in there. It was the eyes, perhaps. That lusty look there was all too familiar, and Ariadne's mouth went dry. "Wow."

"You like, pet?" she asked. It was the same cadence as Eames' voice, but with feminine overtones that were pleasant to hear. Damn, but he knew how to craft a sexy woman.

"Yeah, but..." She got up and touched the other woman's chest experimentally. "You know, it's not even that you're a woman. It's that I know it's you." She slid her hand down along the soft curve of breast and smiled when Eames sucked in a breath. "Does that still feel good to you?"

"Love," she said, her voice a low purr, "everything you do is good. Come on, then. We need to get to fucking."

"Impatient bastard," Ariadne teased, pulling her over to the bed. They tumbled down onto the silken sheets, mouths attached and tongues tangled together. Arthur was going to sit this one out until expressly invited, and Ariadne appreciated that. She planned on inviting him only when she had her fill of this game. Ariadne moved so that she had Eames on her back, hair spread out and legs splayed. Ariadne moved swiftly, moving down to suck on one of Eames' breasts, her tongue rolling around the nipple as he so often did for her. Her right hand slid down between Eames' legs as she ruthlessly brushed her teeth over the peaked nipple. Eames cried out in response, writhing beneath her. Ariadne' long fingers slid into the soft tangle of damp curls, finding Eames clit and beginning to stroke it. She pulled her head back to grin at Eames, her lips hovering just above the skin. "You like this, don't you?"

"You're a natural," she ground out, head thrown back. "I can't even describe this," she groaned.

The sound of her was getting Ariadne hot and wet between her own thighs. She shifted position on the bed and Eames made a keening sound as Ariadne licked a trail from the side of her thigh to her sensitive clit. Ariadne pulled her hand away, then slowly slid a finger deeply inside Eames' wetness again. Her mouth hovered over Eames' thigh. "Tell me how much you want my mouth," Ariadne said, voice husky with need.

"Fuck," Eames growled. "I need..." She twisted beneath Ariadne's mouth and hand, pulling at the soft sheets. Arthur looked on amused, cock erect and starting to glisten.

"You need to tell me. Or maybe I should tell Arthur to fuck that pretty mouth of yours," Ariadne said sweetly, sliding a second finger deeply into her slit.

"God, yeah," Eames groaned, hips shifting. "Both of you fuck me."

Arthur move so that Eames could take him into her mouth. Ariadne's breath caught at the sight of them, so beautiful and hot to stare at. Then her lips closed around Eames' clit, tugging gently. Eames made a soft sound around Arthur's cock, something that had him catch his breath and grip the headboard tightly enough to whiten his knuckles. Ariadne sucked on Eames' clit, reveling in the sounds of passion as she pumped her fingers harder and faster. She kept licking at her clit, then dipped her tongue down to taste her slit. Eames whimpered when she had to remove her fingers to do that, eyes pleading with her to continue. Ariadne licked her fingers slowly and deliberately, then slid them back into Eames' wet sheath. She pumped her fingers harder, the heel of her palm hard against the Eames' wet clit. She licked her way up to the belly button, and kissed the sides of her belly. Impulsively, she moved up to kiss Eames' mouth and the side of Arthur's cock. Both jumped at the sensation, and Ariadne chuckled.

This was fun. Maybe more so because it was Eames in the helpless position, and the bastard could tease her for _hours_ without letting her come. She could return the favor now.

The next lick against her slit was featherlike, barely even there. The sensitive nib was already erect and throbbing within her warm folds, and Ariadne blew on it gently. Eames made a strangled sound deep in her throat, and Arthur groaned. "Fuck," he ground out, tilting his hips so that he could shallowly thrust into Eames' mouth. "I'm not going to last."

"Let her swallow you down," Ariadne said, grinning wickedly. "Then you can take care of me while I take care of her."

Arthur shuddered as he came down Eames' throat. He watched Ariadne play with Eames' clit, her fingers sliding in and out of the wet sheath. Eames was a truly gifted forger, because the form he had taken on was perfect. Arthur moved to hover behind Ariadne, kissing the back of her neck and moving to cup her breasts in his hands. He rubbed the nipples between his fingers, liking the sound of her moan. The moan added vibrations against Eames' clit, and she let out a delicious moan as well. "Oh God, Ariadne," Eames moaned. "How could you be good at this?"

She laughed. "I learned from the best."

"That would be me," Arthur said quickly, taking Ariadne's earlobe between his teeth. She made a giggle-gasp, her hand inside of Eames jerking in surprise. She howled, inner muscles clamping down hard as she came, sheets caught within the sheets.

"I'm so wet," Ariadne whispered to Arthur, pulling one of his hands from her breasts to drag it down between her thighs. "Feel me."

Eames hungrily watched Arthur's fingers slip between Ariadne's thighs. She moved to kneel in front of Ariadne, and grasped the hand still slick with her juices. She licked them from Ariadne's fingers, then kissed her slow and deeply. Their tongues touched and danced, and Eames stroked Ariadne's breasts while Arthur fucked her slowly with his fingers. "I want to fuck you," she said slowly, pulling at Ariadne's nipples and making her whimper. "Hard and deep and as myself, both of us inside you, both of us making you come." She kissed Ariadne again, pulling at her lower lip and sucking gently. "Say the word, love." She was almost pleading. "I want inside you so bad..."

Arthur slid the fingers of his hand from her wet slit to the rear, starting to work her open. He nipped her shoulder. "I'm ready when you are."

"Yes," Ariadne breathed, leaning back into Arthur's touch and hissing as Eames flicked her nipples just so. "Both of you, now, I need it now."

Eames shifted back to himself and leaned back on the bed. He pulled Ariadne down along his length, and she shuddered at the feel of him hard inside of her. "You know how it feels now, love," he said with a teasing grin. "Beautiful, isn't it?" Ariadne let out a low whimper as Arthur eased into her as well, and the two men began to move in rhythm. Eames rubbed her clit as she moved, Arthur's thrusts making her slide even further along Eames' shaft. He let out a low growl. "That's it," he said, gripping her hip painfully tight.

Their orgasms were powerful and rippled through them. It served as a kick, and the three opened their eyes as they gasped for breath. Both men were hard, their eyes glazed with lust. "Bedroom," Arthur said, waving in that general direction.

"Fuck that," Eames said, pulling the lead from his arm. He pulled Ariadne's out and tumbled to the floor. "Here's good."

Ariadne laughed and didn't protest. She started attacking his clothes even as Arthur was meticulous about his own. This had been a _fabulous_ idea, and they had to do it again.

The End


End file.
